Protector No More
by Humbled Writer
Summary: When humanity went extinct, it would appear that nothing would be left of them after the flooding. However, Ichigo is left. And he's not happy about it. Rated T because of my paranoia. Oneshot.


**A/N: Bleach and Homestuck belong to Kubo Tite and Andrew Hussie, respectively.**

**-?: Wander**

A man in his prime wanders an burning wasteland. Along his back is a large cleaver-like blade. He is well built and has a decent tan. His hair is orange. His eyes are chocolate brown, and if one looked into them, they could see that they once held life. Now they are empty ochre orbs that hold nothing.

His posture is strange. He walks with his back straight and his chin up, but at the same time, appears…defeated.

He radiates a powerful aura. At first, it would seem like simple power, nothing more, nothing less. However if one looks deeper, they could tell that it was once not just the meaningless power it is now. It once held something…special.

Purpose? Hmm… in a way, but it could be described better.

Drive? Almost there…

Resolve? Bingo. Resolve. The magic word. It once gave his power, his life, and his very existence meaning. Resolve to protect his loved ones.

But there are no more loved ones to defend.

Not anymore.

What shall this man's name be?

**[CHINKEYE CARROTTOP]**

His left eyebrow twitches dangerously. Maybe you should try again.

**[KUROSAKI ICHIGO]**

He frowns and turns away slightly, as if the moniker gives him bad thoughts, but does not do anything to dissuade your choice of name.

**-Ichigo: Reflect on why you are here.**

Your name is KUROSAKI ICHIGO. You were once a SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI working under the SOUL SOCIETY, a SECRET SOCIETY that worked in the AFTERLIFE to help pass on SOULS OF THE DECEASED. You loved to PROTECT and DEFEND those who you CARED FOR. Sometimes, in times of great turmoil, you even MOPED if you had time, but it's not like anybody needs to KNOW THAT. It was ALL YOU HAD EVER DONE, really, after your MOTHER'S UNFORTUNATE DEATH. Then, after A WHILE (I.E. GETTING INVOLVED IN SOUL SOCIETY'S WARS), things turned downhill. The entire HUMAN RACE had been GRADUALLY SUBJUGATED by a PSYCHOPATHIC FISH WOMAN. Many of your LOVED ONES died when you and SOUL SOCIETY RETALIATED in a FIGHT to defend SOUL SOCIETY from the BATTERWITCH'S gnarled claws. Also, said BATTERWITCH'S rule of humanity was causing major HOLLOW PROBLEMS because of the NEGATIVITY and BAD VIBES felt by the humans.

Eventually, SOUL SOCIETY won, but everyone DIED, so really, the point was sort of MOOT in the end, but at least they DIED TRYING.

After the WAR, you tried to find the WITCH who started this all in the first place to begin with to get revenge for the DECEASED, but she just DISAPPEARED off the FACE OF THE EARTH, leaving you unable to find her and extract your RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE on her. After a while, you began to wander the REMNANTS of SOUL SOCIETY. You tried to KILL YOURSELF quite a few times, but it NEVER WORKED. Apparently, the UNIVERSE has an OBVIOUS VANDETTA against you. So you GAVE UP and began to WANDER the EMPTY AFTERLIFE.

What will you do?

**-Ichigo: Commune with Zangetsu**

The old man has left for gog-knows-how-long, as if he gave up on you forever (which he probably did). What makes you think that he'll come back?

**-Ichigo: Commune with your Hollow**

Apparently Shiro left with the old man too, as if there was no more point in trying to take control of your body, since there is nothing left. Why would you even _want to_ commune with him, anyway?

**-Ichigo: Observe your Inner World**

There's nothing water and fallen, dilapidated, and damaged skyscrapers. It's been that way for a while.

**-Ichigo: Remember your loved ones**

No, that's too painful. You can only remember blood, stab marks from three-pronged objects, sword wounds to the chest, arrows to the knees, and other horrible things when you try to remember your loved ones.

**-Ichigo: Lament**

Finally, something you can do without messing up.

You begin to lament.

**A/N: Hahahahaha.**

**/Shot**


End file.
